Two is Better than One
by Bluestar711
Summary: What do you do when you want to take the next step, but it seems too risky? Three Chapter Story
1. Chapter 1

Randy was sitting in the Smackdown locker room after his match.

"Let's go for drinks, Ran? I am sooooo tired." Cody whined.

"Shouldn't you sleep if you are this tired?"

"Ted wouldn't let me sleep. I want to, I try. But he is there in the room, all sexy and naked. I get distracted, one thing leads to another. Sleep happens to late then. And I am more tired in the morning. Maybe I should sleep in a room separate from Ted for a few days."

Randy has tuned out soon after Cody had started rambling. As much as he loved Cody, the guy just gave too much information.

"Codes, don't get another room. You'll miss him too much. Just politely ask him to turn off his charm for a couple of days till you are well rested."

"Thanks, Ran. You always give the best advice. So, now drinks?" Cody pouted.

Randy laughed. "No, you fool. You should sleep. Also, I have some shopping to do, so I can't come."

"What shopping? I'll come too." Cody grinned excitedly.

Randy groaned. He should have known he was inviting a monsterous disaster the moment he had said shopping. But then he realized, maybe, just maybe, with what he wanted, Cody was going to be the perfect companion.

"Umm, the thing is, you know…"

"Ran, what is it? Everything okay?"

"Yes, Codes. Because when something is wrong, I go shop!"

"No need to be sarcastic. I was just being your friend. Anyway, what is it that you need to buy?"

"Umm, John and I.. well, I was thinking.. you know…"

"Dude! I am not going to go buy sex toys with you to spice up your sex life! Ewwww!"

"CODY! That is not what this is! What even gave you this idea? If I had to buy sex toys, I would buy them myself. And two, don't you ever say me and John need to spice up our sec life. It is perfect the way it is."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What is this about then?"

"John and I.. we've been together for 5 years now. So, maybe, I think….now."

"Oh my god, Randy! Never thought I'd say this, but just spit it out, will you?"

"Okay, okay. I need to buy an engagement ring. Happy now?"

Cody just stood shocked. And then just jumped and pulled Randy in a big hug!

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! You are getting married!"

"Calm your horses, Codes! All of that kind of requires a proposal and an acceptance."

"Ran, this is you and John we are talking about. Everyone knows you'll marry each other. It was just a matter of time. Honestly, we have been expecting it for years now!"

"Years? Wow. Honestly, now is when I feel comfortable enough taking this step with John. He has always been it for me. But I wasn't sure marriage was the way to go for us."

"You guys are meant to be. But I do have to ask, how come you are thinking of proposing? Like we always thought it would be John."

"We always thought? How much does everyone talk about my relationship?! And yes, even I thought it would be John who would propose. But since he hasn't for whatever reason, I take it upon myself to do it. Though that does give me some doubts that maybe he doesn't want it and that I will get rejected." Randy said sadly.

"No, no. John loves you. A blind man can see that. You'll get married. I'm sure John has just been busy or just has been waiting for the right time or something."

Randy sighs.

"Ran, let's go shop? I know the perfect place for engagement rings. You'll love it."

Randy lets himself be dragged away, internally wishing that Cody be right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Sirs. How many I help you?"

"We are looking for an engagement ring." Cody answered happily, with a big content smile on his face. Randy was still thinking about how big a step this is for him, but he was growing surer sure about it every second. He loves John. John loves him. It has to be the next logical step.

"Here, Sir. You two make a very beautiful couple."

"Sure we do, don't we, Codes?" Randy said immediately.

"Yikes. Ewwww! Noooo! I am not with you. We are not the ones getting married." Cody said simultaneously.

"My apologies, Sir. I'll let you guys have a look."

"Cody, why do keep denying us?!" Randy feigned mock hurt.

"Ran, stop it. You're here looking for a marriage band. Stop trying to distract yourself and start looking."

Randy smiled at how well Cody knew him. It is always nice to have friends like that.

After an hour, Randy had found a nice platinum and black diamond ring, that he thought reflected John's personality.

After bidding goodbye to Cody, he decided to head back to Tampa.

He took out his phone and called John. Three rings later, he heard the sexy voice.

"Hey you. I was about to call you. Heading to the airport?"

"Yeah. How was the show?"

"Same as always. This city doesn't like me much."

"John, the product needs a change. It is not really about you. They don't even know you as the person you. When will you be heading home?"

"My flight lands at around 5 tomorrow. Ran, …" Randy could hear some muffled noises in the background. "I've got to go. Make-a-Wish! I'll call you later. Bye, Ran."

"Bye, John."

XXX

John was supposed to return today, late evening. Randy, at present, stood before the mirror, practicing his proposal.

"John, I love you. Marry me?" _No, no. Too short._

"We have been together for five years. I think we should get married. Will you?" _Sounds cold and like an obligation._

"You are an important part of my life." _Awkward start._

_John, why couldn't you have just done this? You are the one who was supposed to do this. How come you haven't asked me yet? Why, John? _

Randy was so nervous. He had reserved a place at a nice romantic restaurant for dinner. He planned to ask John after dinner.

He was just sitting watching some sports highlights, when John walked in.

"Hey Ran!" John came over to the couch and lightly pecked Randy on the lips.

"Hey! How was the flight?"

"Okayish. What are you watching?"

"Just highlights. Cena, take a shower and get dressed sharp. I am taking you out tonight. And you're on a time clock. Half an hour, hurry."

John laughed. "Okay, boss. Let me head to the shower then."

Randy was sitting on the bed, nervously chewing his nails. He had figured if there was any way he was getting through the proposal, was by not thinking of John who was his everything and whose rejection would kill him, but as the John who was his best friend and with whom he can be himself.

John walked out of the shower and saw Randy sitting on the bed looking a bit unsure. He changed quickly, making small talk with the younger man.

"Let's go, handsome? Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you that. Oh and I'm driving." Randy smirked.

XXX

"Wow. Nice place, Ran. You really did go well out of your way tonight."

"We haven't had a date in a while now, John. It is quite difficult with your and my schedule."

"True. Thanks, Ran."

Throughout dinner, John could feel like Randy had something to say. He seemed nervous and unsure, and that's saying a lot given Randy's confident demenaour.

John placed his hand on Randy's. "Ran, you okay?"

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, John. I am fine. I am just thinking about our storylines."

"Oh, about that. I had something to talk to you about. They are thinking of putting me in a romantic storyline."

"Whaaat? Why? I thought you steered clear of those. Is this like one kiss or a proper storyline?"

"Umm, storyline. They are pushing the crazy AJ story more by putting her with me now."

"What shit? That whore has literally had everyone on the roster. Now you."

"Baby, don't say mean things. She is our friend. You know she is a nice girl."

"You're defending her over me?"

"Ran, just relax, will you? I know you hate when I am in such storylines. But you do know they mean nothing to me. Baby, you are it for me."

Randy had calmed now. And now also saw the opening he had been waiting for all night.

"You're right. I hate them. You shouldn't be doing anything even remotely intimate with anyone except me."

"And I don't and I never will. You and me, this, is forever, Orton. I love you."

"John, about this forever stuff. Umm, this. I was thinking." Randy was just flustered. What happened to all the practice he did. He could not even form words right now.

"What, Ran? Are you okay?"

"Umm, you know. I was thinking maybe we could move to St. Louis? I miss my family and they miss you too. Not like permanently, but like for about a month. Or atleast take a vacation." Randy couldn't do it, he couldn't.

"Ran, we could. But this is not what was on your mind. I know you. Let's talk about whatever about our relationship was troubling you."

"I don't like it when you catch my lies. Anyway, can we have that discussion at home?"

"Sure. You want dessert?"

"Yeah, a peach pie."

After they had desserts, John was going towards paying the bill, when Randy stopped him.

"Cena, my treat. I was supposed to take you out. I'm paying the bill."

John laughed and agreed.

XXX

When they reached home, John grabbed Randy by his neck and brought his lips to the younger man's mouth. He lightly moved his tongue over Randy's lip, who quickly granted access. Both men kissed each other passionately, tasting and feeling the hot caverns of the other. Soon, they moved to the couch for a long makeout session, Randy's question long forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of the rare off days when both John and Randy were home. Randy had convinced himself that he couldn't ask John. He feared rejection, badly. He was sure it was going to happen. For whatever reason, but was going to. After all, John had not proposed to him once over 5 years. He was so convinced that his behavior had changed around John. And John had noticed, of course!

They were currently in the kitchen having breakfast. Randy was busy trying to read the paper, though his mind was elsewhere. John got up. He placed his hands on Randy's thighs and kneeled down. He could see some sense of nervousness creeping into Randy. John looked into Randy's eyes and asked softly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Umm, yeah. Ofcourse."

"Then why did you tense up? Ran, you've been pretty weird lately. Probably even distant is a right word. Umm, is there is anything I did?"

"No, it is what you didn't do." Randy shot, before he could think. _Words come back_

"What did I not do?! Did I forget something? Ran, let's talk about this. You've been squeamish for almost a week now."

"You know what. You are right. Let's do this now."

"Do you want to marry me?" Randy asked.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?"

"I know you heard what I just said. Answer me."

"Uhh. Randy. Okay, hear me out. I do, I really really do. Have wanted for almost a year now. I love you. But I can't propose to you yet, okay? I thought about this last January. Went to your parents asking for permission too. They gave it immediately, ofcourse. Then I asked Sam. I didn't want to keep her out of the loop. I know I didn't have to do this and all we could have done is announced our engagement to her, but at that time it felt right to ask her. Anyway, she was okay with it. But someone was not. Ally heard our conversation and she kind of just refused. She almost threw a tantrum, baby. She did not want this. And I refuse to marry you, if Al doesn't want it." John said between tears.

Randy was shocked. He had expected rejection. Was prepared for this. But not for this.

Slowly he found his voice. "John, why didn't you tell me? She is my daughter, I could have spoken to her, explained to her."

"No, baby, I didn't want that. You see, once we marry, I am her new Dad. I want her to want that. It should come from within her. She has to give me permission myself."

"But she is a baby. She probably doesn't even understand what she is refusing."

"I don't care. I want her to do this. I can't possibly bear to come between you and her for any reason in the world. She needs to accept me as possibly her new Dad herself."

"So, you won't propose to me till…"

"Till she says it is okay to marry you. I speak to her about this every time I meet her. The day she says yes, you get your ring."

"No."

"No?"

"No. We get engaged. Then tell her. She is a kid. She can't stop me from marrying you. I love her, more than you. But I will explain it to her. She will understand. And we'll marry only after she gives you her approval or whatever it is that tells me she is happy. But I want to be engaged. I want to do this."

Randy ran to the bedroom.

"Ran….. where are you going?" John screamed after him, confused.

Randy came back and knelt in front of John. He took his hand into his own and said "I love you, John. You ...You're my …everything, John." Randy managed to get out between tears.

John knelt on his knees too. "Ran."

"Why couldn't you have done the proposal thing, Cena? You know I can't do it."

John took Randy's hand in his own. "Randy, you are the love of my life. Everytime our eyes meet, there is this feeling inside me which is more than I can take. I know how much you love me. I hope you know I love you as much, beautiful. I have never been this close to anyone or anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So, Ran, would you do the honour of marrying me?"

Randy still teary eyed, got a little more after the proposal. He just nodded.

John pulled him close and kissed him passionately, which Randy eagerly returned.

After some five minutes, they broke the kiss and just smiled at each other.

"Ran, I still can't believe you tried to propose!"

"What was I supposed to do?! You weren't doing it."

"I am sorry you went through the torture of thinking why I wasn't doing it and all by yourself, as I am sure you did."

Randy took the ring from the box and went to place it on John's finger.

"Wait, Ran."

John ran up the stairs, leaving Randy there with a shocked look on his face. _Now what?_

He came back with a small box too.

"I told you I have wanted to do this for a long time."

Both men gently placed the rings on each other's fingers. They looked into each other eyes and were drawn to each other.

"I love you, John."

"I love you too, Randy."

John kissed the ring on Randy's finger. "Always."

THE END

**My first chapter story comes to an end! I am thinking of doing one-shots for a while now and starting a multi-chapter story on the side. Review for any comment/thought/idea/suggestion. **


End file.
